Attack Of The MarySues
by KatanaArania
Summary: MarySue parody. Marysues are popping up all over Konoha! The marysues are practically invincible. They are in need of an assassin, who just so happens wants revenge for her dead fiance'. TEMPORARY HAITUS Supply me some ideas plz
1. Ch 1 It begins

KA: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Oh, and please don't flame me. ; May be OOC...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Shrill screaming echoed throughout the woods followed by the sound of metal-on-wood. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead as she chased the cursed monster. Sen had been tracking down the marysue for several weeks now. It had seduced the men of her village one-by-one, while corrupting the souls of the women. The marysue had passed it's virus deep into their veins, slowly killing them!

**"THERE YOU ARE."**

Sen withdrew her dual-switchblades and charged towards the marysue. The marysue turned it's ugly head toward her direction, it's bulging eyes suddenly turned into a crimson color. Then it released a bloodcurdling scream that can make any creature die within earshot. Luckily, Sen had plugged her ears full of wax earlier to dull the dreadful sound.

Sen held her switchblades high and aimed at it's heart. But instead of hearing the sound of tearing flesh, she hit thin air.

Cursing under her breath, Sen looked up and dodged just when the marysue tried to crush her with a rotten log. The marysue reared it's ugly head and roared, " RAARGH! DIIIEEEEEE!" The marysue swung the wooden log at Sen three times. Sen had dodged them easily. On the third strike, Sen jumped on top of the log and bashed the marysue's face in with her foot, ( The boots Sen is wearing by the way, has spikes in it ).

The marysue dropped the log and covered it's face yelling , "AAAAGGGHH! Lyke, my beautiful face is RUINED!"

Seizing her chance, Sen ran to the marysue with her switchblades ready. Sadly, she had slipped on a stupid tree root and fell face-first into the dirt. Sen looked up and saw a whirlwind of dust and pink as the marysue begin to disappear. Desperate, Sen threw one of her switchblades at the whirlwind-

_Thud!_

Sen looked in disbelief at the blade that was embedded inside the tree trunk. She had actually lost a marysue...After years of training in the Anti-Marysue Temple, she had let one get away...Sen couldn't bear the thought of what that marysue would do to the next man she sees. Sen looked up into the sky and let out all of her negative energy.

**"GOD DAMNIT!"**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke could hear giggling.

Everywhere...

_Shudder._

These fan girls were driving him crazy! Everywhere he would go, they were there. On the training grounds, his house, his room, his bathroom, in the library, his bathroom, hokage's office, restaurants, his bathroom, during evening walks, and did he mention his bathroom?

Sasuke ran into a nearby alley and hid behind a bunch of trash cans. The crowd of fan girls ran past him squeeling, " Sasuke-kuuuuun! Where are you!"

Sasuke leaned against the wall catching his breathe for a moment. Then he felt an awfully warm hand, snaking around his waist. Thinking it was Sakura or Ino, Sasuke turned around to give one of his famous Uchiha-death glares.

He was actually not at all surprised to see a blonde girl clinging on to him, but something seemed strange...

The girl had an eerie aura around her, as if she wasn't human. First of all, her breast were like balloons, and second, her eyes were a purple-plastic color.

"Oooooh, Sasuke-kun," she purred, "I would lyke, love to have your baby."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion and jerked away from her. Her hands had left a sting around his waist. She widened her eyes in fake innocence as she said," Are you totally shy? I would lyke, melt that frozen heart of yours." She smiled. Sasuke looked at her in horror, "Holy shit!"

He sped out of there. That was a fuckin' marysue! Sasuke had to warn the others, before it was too late!

--------------------------------------------------------

KA: I think sasuke out of character here...I don't know...Tell me if he's out of character! I need a little help too, what is the name of that jutsu that Sasuke can do? Y'know the one one with the fire coming out of his mouth? Please read and review.


	2. Ch 2 The Infection Spreads

KA: ...Meh.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The infection had spread throughout Sasuke's body and had left a burn mark around his waist. The purple-eyed blond girl was following him now, running steadily and watching Sasuke lustily.

Whenever he turned a corner, she was there. The burning sensation was now beginning to affect Sasuke's movements, he was slowing down, and the marysue was catching up.

"Bitch, leave me alone!" Sasuke cried out. The marysue grabbed his shoulder and held on tightly, her nails digging deep into his skin. Sasuke suddenly grabbed a kunai from his pouch and thrust it deep into the marysue's chest.

The marysue screamed in agony and cried out, " AAAAAIIIIGGHHH!" and fell behind.

Smiling slightly, Sasuke jumped onto a rooftop and rested there. He lifted his shirt up to see the infection, it was horrible. A bluish-red burnmark was around his waist, slowly spreading throughout Sasuke's body.

( A/N: Yes, Sasuke might've gotten this wound healed, but the Gondaime and her assistant, Shizune, weren't in Konoha at the moment. The reason...I have no clue. Give me some ideas if you can, thank you. )

Sasuke looked down at the street and, to his horror, the marysue was no longer there. Only a blotch of pink was on the street. Then he noticed, the male bystanders looked very sickly...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Several Narutos' appeared in a cloud of smoke and charged toward Kakashi. Sakura followed in their stead with some shuriken in her hands, but Kakashi dodged every attack they threw at him.

Naruto and Sakura had unsuccessfully tried all day to take away Kakashi's porno magazine. Sadly, they didn't even touch it.

( A/N: Could you guys tell me the name of Kakashi's magazine? I forgot what it was called. )

After that bit of exercise, they rested a bit while Kakashi went in search of Sasuke, who hadn't showed up that morning. Sakura had insisted that they wait for him, but the sun was boring down on them with ultraviolet rays.

Sakura leaned her head against the tree with beads of sweat travelingdown her big forehead. Naruto lay under the shade of the tree sweating like crazy.

"Man, where is that Sasuke-teme...?" Murmured Naruto from the corner of his mouth. "I don't know," replied Sakura, " I guess he's sick or something..."

"Hello there."

Naruto turned his head towards the voice and sees a young girl there. She had blond hair and purple eyes. _Weirdo_, thought Sakura.

Naruto jumped up and exclaimed happily," Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The girl blushed slightly and said," That is lyke cutest name I've ever heard...uh...Naruto. My name is uhmmm, Britney."

"Britney? Wow, that's a weird name."

"Yeah, lyke a lot of people say that...I think about a bagillion of them say that."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _A 'bagillion'? That's not even a real number..._

_Something is really weird about her..._

"Who's the big forehead?"

Sakura bristled. She does NOT have a big forehead, but Sakura put on a fake smile and said," My name is Haruno Sakura. What brings you to Konoha?" The girl, or should we call 'Britney' scratched the back of her head and said," I'm just a refugee...There was this assassin trying to kill me."

"An assassin?" Asked Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A hooded figure walked along the street with her daggers concealed. _This is bad,_ Sen thought, _the infection is spreading much faster than I expected._ Any man she passed by had burn marks on their face or upper torso.

Noticing movement at the corner of her eye, Sen turned around and saw a figure lying in an alley. She approached him slowly and watched him try to drag himself out of the alley. He grabbed the hem of her cloak. Sen heard him mutter two words:

"Help...me..."

_He's just a kid...That marysue is targeting younger boys now. _

Sen picked the boy up and threw him over her shoulder effortlessly. _If this boy was her first victim, maybe his scent could bring this marysue to me..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

KA: Was it good? Bad? Tell me! If they are out of character, tell me.

Read and Review.


	3. Ch 3 Letters

KA: My inspiriational level is low, so sorry...

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, it would have been yaoi...( Mwaha )...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"N-no...GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sasuke thrashed about in his sleep, desperate to get that THING away from him. Sen watched him silently from the corner of the room sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. Night had fallen, the Marysue should be getting her 'beauty' rest right now. Sen opened her letter and began to write her findings.

_Dearest General Genevieve:_

_It appears to me that this young boy...has shown some resistance to the marysue. When a marysue claims her first victim, he would go look for her and become her manwhore..._

_But this boy...he seems to be repelled by the marysue's charms. It could be some psychological factor that could've made him hate the female species altogether. He could be asexual._

_I'm going to look deeper into this, I will report dutifully the next month. _

_Your First Ranking Officer,_

_Sen_

Sen sealed her letter and ventured outside. There, perched on a stump, was her white eagle Fenris. She tied the letter on the eagle's leg and sent him off. Sen watched him fly off into the night sky until he disappeared altogether.

Now, let's take a look at Sasuke's dream. Shall we?

Dream Sequence:

_Sasuke ran through the woods panting heavily as the sound of giggles pursued him. The dark trees suddenly turned...pink and sparkly, as the giggles grew louder and louder. _

_He began to sprint faster when he heard a purring voice saying," Why do you run, my little Sasuke-kun? I lyke totally want to be your friend." _

_Sasuke tried to shut the giggles out, but they only grew louder. Suddenly, he reached a cliff and nearly tumbled over it. Sasuke wheeled his body around to try to stop his fall. Then a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pressed him roughly against their body._

_"Ohhh, Sasuke-kun," the evil ceature muttered," I lyke finally have you in my arms."_

End Dream Sequence:

"Get away, stop it!"

"Hey kid. Kid! Wake up!"

"Stop...STOP IT!"

_Smack!_

"OUCH!"

Sen fell backwards and landed on her bottom. Sporting a bloody nose, Sen covered her nose while saying, "Damn kid...You punch harder than my old man."

Sasuke sat up in the bed with a confused expression on his face. Sen laughed wryly as she said," I'm guessing you want to know who I am. Well, I am Sen. I come from the Southern Highlands, and your name is...?"

Sasuke paused a moment before saying, "My name...Is Uchiha Sasuke." He looked around for a moment, then muttered," Where are we?..."

Pondering a little, Sen replied," We are in a house, like any other in this god forsaken village. And I bet you are wondering why I'm here and what I want in Konoha. Rest easy kid, I'll tell you in the morning."

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. He didn't trust this woman, she was...weird.

To tell you the truth, Sen was kind of gaunt looking. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes seemed to always have a tired look to them. She pretty much looked vampiric.

Sasuke looked to his arm and noticed something strange...

------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours earlier...

Sakura gnashed her teeth angrily as Britney chattered on about her love for birds and puppies. Don't forget the "lyke"s and the "totally"s. Even Naruto began to get annoyed. He felt like telling the girl to shut up then and there. However, he knew, that if a guy told a girl to shut up, he would end up with claw marks all over their face. You know, the nails...

Kakashi had not returned with Sasuke that day, he only returned with a new issue of _Icha Icha Paradise_. Very...very...perverted... _Shudder._

"Don't worry Sakura," muttered Naruto under his breath," I'm sure Sasuke will turn up sometime." That didn't ease any of her fears, but both of them were thinking the same thing.

SASUKE HAD GOTTEN LAZY. Rolls eyes

The thing about these two, ( Count Kakashi out. He got distracted by a Porn store ) is that they were completely oblivious to the danger they were in. Luckily, the monster did not lay a hand on them. ( Not yet anyway. )

_Sasuke-kun,_ thought Sakura sadly, _Where are you...?_

"Lyke, by the way Sakura," said Britney when she seemed to be done with her endless chattering," Do you by lyke any chance, know a little hunk name Sasuke?" Sakura's ears perked up at the sound of his name. The fangirlism was reaching it's boiling point...

Naruto stepped to the side, he did NOT want to get involved in a cat fight.

Sakura's hackles began to raise, but slowly died down when she remembered suddenly that she was tired from training. Sakura turned away from Britney with a _Hmph! _and stormed off. Naruto watched Sakura walk away with a question mark above his head.

He did not understand girls these days.

_Yaaaaaaaawwwwnnn_

Naruto turned to look at Britney and suddenly realized how tired she looked. Britney looked like she hadn't slept in days! ( Even though she didn't actually DO anything except infect almost all the male population of Konoha! )

"Lyke, I am SOOOO tired!" Murmured Britney," I need to go take my beauty nap." Oblivious to Naruto's presence, Britney suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of pink. Naruto fainted from shock.

You want to see his expression before he fainted? Here you go.

0.0 !

Mehehehe...

-------------------------------------------------

"Why am I covered in mud?"

Sen didn't answer or turn around. She had heard rumors of how bad an Uchiha's temper was. They were true, behind Sen's back, Sasuke was looking VERY angry indeed. Sen turned around anyway and met Sasuke's glare with a cat-like grin.

"Kid, you don't wanna know."

------------------------------------------------

KA: Please read and review.

Sasuke: Glare Why am I so useless in this chapter?

KA: Because your sick. Now, get back to bed.

Sasuke: ( Suddenly a child ) I don't wanna!

KA: Take him away!

Kakashi: ( Appears and picks up Sasuke by the back of his shirt ) C'mon little boy. It's nappie time. ( Walks away with Sasuke cursing along the way. )

KA: Now that that's out of the way, please read and review. I want to try and get as much reviews as possible.


	4. Ch 4 Confunded

KA: I am currently banging my head against the wall...

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own the damn manga...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke continued to glare at Sen as he repeated," **Why** am I covered in mud?" Sen's cat-like grin disappeared to be replaced by a serious expression.

" It was the only way to slow the poison," she uttered," try not to move your arm so much, it'll quicken the blood flow."

Sasuke laid his head back in his pillow with a resigned sigh. All of this was very confusing right now. What the hell was going on!

------------------------------------------------------------

A chill wind swept throughout the encampment as blood-colored stars hung overhead. General Genevieve's army had suffered heavy casualties due to the onslaught that had happened earlier. A pang of regret revertebrated throughout her body at the thought of leaving some of her own behind in battle.

Genevieve was once beautiful during her time, but now, her body had suffered from many battle scars which made her look older than she actually was. Her hair was cut very much like a boy's and was a fiery red color. Horrible claw marks were etched across her face...A memory of that fateful day...

Over the horizon, Genevieve can see the pink glow of that dreaded marysue's forest. Genevieve's army had tried to burn down the MarySue forest, but to no avail. The pink trees seemed to be impervious to the fire. As a result, many marysues rushed at the troops and slaughtered most of them.

The marysues were becoming stronger each day...Something seems to be giving them more power every time a death has occured...

"General."

Genevieve awoke from her contemplating and turned to see a messanger standing before her. The young boy handed her a letter while saying," This letter is from your First Ranking Officer, Sen."

"Thank you," Genevieve murmered quietly. She unfolded the scroll and read it word-for-word to herself. Captains in the tent listened intently to what she read aloud. When Genevieve finished, one of the captains muttered," Perhaps there is hope for us after all...?"

Genevieve suddenly stood up and said sharply," No there isn't."

Stunned, the captain asked," W-what do you mean General?" Genevieve turned to look at her coldly before saying, " You know we can't completely wipe out the entire marysue population! Sure, we can clear an area of marysues. But how about the whole world? Have you thought of that?"

Genevieve paused before saying," Marysues are like cockroaches. No matter how many you kill them, they always manage to adapt and survive! What we really need to do, is to adapt as well. Not expect a little boy to be the cure of all these problems!"

When she finished her rant, Genevieve strode briskly out of the tent, leaving the rest of her captains in stunned silence. The captain who had spoken said to the others," She's been acting acting weird ever since that marysue killed the group she was leading."

"Didn't you know?" Asked an older captain. "Know what?" The younger one asked. The older captain lowered his voice as he said," The general's two sons were among those who died during that onslaught."

------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I should go," Sasuke said to Sen. "Really?" Sen asked with a raised eyebrow," It's only 5:47 AM..."

"No really," Sasuke said as he went out the door," People may be missing me..." He shut the door before he finished his own sentence. Sighing exasperatedly, Sen muttered to herself," Ah, teenagers...I'll just keep an eye on him later..."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't even TRY to resist ME, brat._ The evil voiced echoed throughout Sakura's head as she sat in the corner shivering with her knees drawn up to her chest. Sakura had started to hear this voice right after she almost ended up fighting Britney.

At first, Sakura ignored the voice, but then it started to make her do things. Whenever this happened, Sakura would lose complete control over her body and would be moved around like a puppet.

_Now,_ the demanding voice said purring, _I want you to get your kunai, and go outside._ No, inner Sakura cried, I'll never take orders from someone as horrible as yourself!

_Ah, but you have to. I have Confunded you...And you must do as I say...Now, GO OUTSIDE!_

Acting as if strings were attached to Sakura's arms and legs, Sakura suddenly stood up and threw herself out of the window. Bloodied, Sakura stood up like a robot. You can easily see the look of utmost horror on her face. But her body wouldn't stop.

_Take out your kunai... _Sakura pulled her kunai out of her pouch attached to her leg, try as she might, Sakura could not let go of the kunai. _Cut off your finger..._

The look of horror on Sakura's faced suddenly turned to one of terror. But she couldn't fight the voice...And slowly...She cut it...

----------------------------------------------------------

KA: The word "Confunded," means," To possess or take control of."

Please read and review.


	5. Ch 5 Meet and Rescue

KA: Wow...I've been lazy.

Sasuke: Yeah...START UPDATING STUPID! ( Picks up a bat )

KA: Leave me alone!

Sasuke: RAWR!

KA: EEP! Well, uh, on with the chapter! ( Runs away froman angry Sasuke )

**Disclaimer: There may be slight pedophilism in here. But do not fear, fair reviewers! PEDOPHILISM SHALL BE SUPPRESSED! ( Shakes fist in the air )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finally woke up after his little 'faint' when he saw Britney disappear a few hours earlier. He shook his head groggily as he slowly stood up. "Ugh, how long was I out?" Naruto asked himself.

It was obvious that it was 5:15 in the morning, but Naruto didn't really care. He had no loving parents to go home to. Sighing sadly, Naruto put his arms behind his head and started heading back to his apartment.

_I could use with cup of warm ramen right now, _thought Naruto.

_Mmmmm...Ramen..._

Lost in his ramen-filled fantasy world, Naruto walked on, oblivious to anything around him. He was daydreaming about himself submerged in a bathtub full of ramen noodles until-

_Oof!_

Naruto bumped into someone and fell back onto the ground. Rubbing his sore bottom, Naruto looked up and cried out," Ouch! That hurt you jerk..."

He looked up to see a very muscle-bound man towering over him. He was scary. The man carried a twisted smile as he said," Well, well, well...What's a cute little boy like you doin' in a place like this...?"

Naruto gave a cry of outrage and jumped immediately to his feet while pulling out a kunai with his left hand. This triggered the man to laugh very loudly, finding this amusing.

Narrowing his eyes angrily, Naruto yelled," What's so funny!" Wiping a tear from his eye, the man chuckled as he said, " I don't for time for this crap kid, where is Sen?"

"Who?" Naruto asked confusedly.

The smile completely disappeared from the man's face as he hissed between his teeth," Don't lie to me you fuckin' brat! I've been followin' that bitch since I was given this assignment! I have to screw somethin'!"

Naruto found himself suddenly picked up by his throat and thrown against the wall. The man's ugly mouth hovered near Naruto's ear as he said," If I don't fuck somethin' soon, I swear I'll-"

"Why don't you use your hand then!" Naruto suddenly kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The man cried out in pain and fell over. Naruto tried to leap over him and run, but the man grabbed his leg and threw him over.

_Impossible, _Naruto thought, _No guy can survive a kick to the balls and suddenly revive a second later! He's not human!_

Naruto found himself flipped over and face-to-face with an ugly sneer from the man," Oh well," he said," Nymphedellia wouldn't care if I screwed a couple of boys in the process..."

"Ah, I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

The man leapt off of Naruto as he cried out," Who's there!" "You know who I am...And I know what you are." Naruto followed the sound of the woman's voice and saw a figure on top of a building.

The woman flashed a smile at Naruto as she said," You okay kid?" Before Naruto had a chance to reply, the man yelled," Who the hell are you!"

The woman jumped from the roof and landed on the ground in a cat-like stance. She slowly stood up and put her hands on the hilts of the twin short swords she was carrying. She shot a hateful glare at the man before saying," I am Sen, that 'bitch' you wanted to 'screw over', you sick fuck."

The man narrowed his narrowed his eyes as he said," So, your the famous Mary-Sue killer. Been a while since you killed a Gary-Stu ain't it?" He looked at her for the second time and muttered, " You ain't half bad either." He licked his lips hungrily.

Sen ignored this comment and said," Go screw yourself. A little far away from your forest aren't you?" The Gary-Stu snorted as he said," Yeah, but your all alone, without your honey to protect you."

He paused a moment before saying," What was his name? Lisei?" Hot fury flashed in Sen's grey eyes before returning to their former coldness.

Sen slowly drew her swords out of their sheathes as she said coldly," Enough talk. My swords want blood." The Gary-Stu suddenly rushed at her with the full force of a speeding train.

But Sen moved out of the way just in time as he crashed into the wall that was behind her. Sen laughed as she said," Ha! Is that it? You're all talk and no show!"

The Gary-Stu shook the debris out of his hair before lauching himself at her with a roar. "Watch out!" cried out Naruto. Right before contact, Sen thrust out her swords into the approaching mass of muscle.

Foolish Gary-Stu, he landed right onto the swords. He coughed out blood and made a pathetic attempt to grab Sen's throat, but it was futile.

A shower of blood fell onto Sen as she lifted the Gary-Stu into air and threw him off her swords. He fell into a bloody mess as he slump against the wall and crumpled into dust.

Naruto lay there with his mouth agape as he saw the woman approach him. She had put her swords away in their sheathes and pulled out a peice of to wipe off the blood off her face.

Sen held out a bloodied hand as she said," Sorry for the interruption, I'm Sen. I'm looking for a friend of yours, would you care to help me?"

Naruto took her bloodied hand and lifted himself up before saying," Sure, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later..._

"So, that's the story huh?"

Sen had just finished telling Naruto how she had come across Uchiha Sasuke and had explained what a Mary-Sue and a Gary-Stu was. ( Because I am too lazy to type, I don't feel like putting the conversation here. --; )

They had spent the last 30 mintues looking for Sasuke. Even though Sen acted friendly towards Naruto, he can't help but think she was some kind of vampire.

After all, she did dress in a kind of dark attire. She may have gotten the blood off her body with the wash cloth, but she licked the blood her face and hands.

She said to drink a Gary-Stu's blood was 'Good Luck'. Tch, yeah sure...A couple seconds pass before they hear a loud shout of pain. Then, Sasuke suddenly fell out of an alleyway clutching his side in pain.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto immediately ran to Sasuke's side and helped him up. Sen shook her head as she said exasperately," I told you Sasuke. I told you specifically NOT to wash the mud off you."

As Naruto helped Sasuke up, he coughed up a small amount of blood before saying," I don't take orders from vampire chicks." Sen's eyebrow twitched as she said," Kid, do you want to my second kill for this evening?"

Ignoring this entire conversation, Naruto said," Sasuke you look like crap. What the hell happened?" Sen muttered," As I've told you, Sasuke had a little run-in with a Mary-Sue. Now he's sick as hell."

"Wait a minute," said Naruto, stopping in his tracks," Does this Mary-Sue by any chance have purple eyes, blond hair, balloon-sized breasts, and talks with a lot of, 'Lykes'? "

"Why yes," said Sen," She goes by the alias, 'Britney'." Naruto suddenly cried out in recognition and said," I saw her today! She tried to pick a fight with Sakura! And then-"

"Whoa, whoa, kid," said Sen, "Your loud talking is making my ears bleed." "Don't even try Sen," said a smirking Sasuke," He's a lost cause. Naruto has always been talking loudly ever since he was born."

"Teme..."

Sasuke shrugged as he turned his back while ignoring the imaginary knives and daggers thrown at his head by a certain blond. Sen turned to look at Naruto and said," Perhaps you should tell us when we reach your apartment."

As the trio walked passed Sakura's house, they jumped when they heard a loud crash coming from Sakura's bedroom window. Naruto ran ahead of the two and ran to where he heard the crash. He was presented with a bloody site...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: Ooh, a cliffie!

KA: I know. ( Sighs happily )

Sasuke: ( Death Glare ) You.

KA: ( Points to self ) Me?

Sasuke: DIE. ( Takes out machete )

KA: Oops. ( Runs for the hills )

Kakashi: Read and review. Now if you can excuse me, I have to separate these two...( Takes out mace and chases Sasuke )


	6. Ch 6 Teh blah

KA: Thank you for all the reviews ppls! (Happy) In this chapter, you actually get to find out how Sen began fight against the marysues.

**_Tsunade Hokage-sama_** **_reply: Don't worry I'm not going to bash Sakura here. --;_**

_**Who's Asking? reply: Sure, you can go ahead and use Sen .**_

Sasuke:...

KA: (Winces)

Sasuke: O.o What are you wincing for?

KA: I thought you were gonna kill me...

Sasuke:...You wanna know WHY I want to kill you?...

KA: ...

Sasuke:...BECAUSE YOU DON'T FUCKIN' UPDATE!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Sakura! NO!"**

Sakura found herself tackled to the ground by an orange thing and had the kunai pulled roughly out of her hand. "What the do you think you are doing!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sakura's head ached, she couldn't think straight anymore. The Voice spoke up again.

_Kill them!_

"Naruto get away from me!" Sakura yelled out. Before she could stop herself, she kicked Naruto hard in the gut and jumped back up with a kunai in hand.

Naruto doubled over with pain with a confused expression on his face. Not knowing what to do, he turned to Sen for help. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Sasuke asked, pain clearly evident in his voice as he tried to support himself on a wall.

Sen took a step forward with narrowed eyes. Something was seriously wrong. Sen said quickly to Naruto," Subdue her! I think I may know what's wrong with her."

Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto charged towards Sakura with a determined look in his eyes. Before the Voice could speak again, Naruto cried out, " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several Narutos' tackled Sakura to the ground and wrenched her arms behind her back. She tried to put up a fight, but she was quickly overpowered. The Narutos' disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the original sitting on a very _angry_ girl.

Sen brushed Sakura's bangs out of her face and lifted her chin with one finger. Sen's eyes instantly hardened as she observed Sakura's eyes. "So, what happened to her?" Sasuke asked as he limped his way over to the group.

(KA: Poor guy, no one is offering to help him.)

(Sasuke: Why don't you have them help me then?)

(KA:...Because.)

"She's been Confunded..." Sen muttered through her lips.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Confunded'?" Asked Naruto, who was getting tired of sitting on Sakura's bony back. "It means she's being possessed," Sen said," She's being controlled by a Mary Sue. Look you can tell just by looking into her pupils." Sakura's pupils had been reduced to slits and were shaking rapidly, giving her the look of a rabid beast.

When Sasuke finally reached them, he collapsed onto the ground. "Thanks for _helping _guys," Sasuke hissed angrily through clenched teeth. "Anytime!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke glared. _The vampire and the blonde are going to pay..._

The Voice took command again. Sakura opened her mouth wide and sank her teeth into Sen's bare hand. Sen yelped and struggled to get her hand out of Sakura's mouth. A rock came out of nowhere and struck Sakura right on the forehead.

Naruto jumped off of the unconcious girl and said to Sen," You okay-" He was interrupted when a string of curses flew from Sen's mouth as she sat on the ground bandaging her hand.

"Thatmotherfuckin'sonofabitch..."

Naruto chuckled as he said to Sasuke," Thanks for the save Sasuke. I thought Sakura was actually going to succeed on her quest to bite the vampire's hand off." Sasuke smirked," I was aiming for your head, baka."

"Teme..."

"Hey, guys." Sen said calmly after her little fit of rage," We should seriously head back to Naruto's apartment. We need to devise a way to capture 'Britney'."

"Alright let's go." Said Naruto as he picked up Sakura's unconcious body and started walking, with Sen close behind.

They were only ten feet away when they heard Sasuke shriek at them," HEY! I need HELP you know!" Sen gave Sasuke a cat-like grin," You're a big boy. You need that exercise." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback sequence...

_Sen fell down onto the ground coughing up blood as she was being kicked repeatedly into ribs by an ugly muscular man. "Take that you bitch! You whore!" The garysue struck her again causing Sen to scream in pain. _

_"You like that, don'tcha?" He said maliciously as he stood over her. "You look so hot when you're like this...Why don't you scream again? Scream when I'm in you. Scream when I **kill** you..."_

_Sen shivered as she clenched her teeth tightly trying to fight down the pain coursing throughout her entire body. She struggled to get up, but got kicked down again. Only this time, she felt the hot stinging tears flow down her cheeks._

_She began crawling, trying to fight down the urge to scream when her broken ribs brushed against her arms. She collapsed, too full of pain to move any longer. The garysue laughed._

_"Look at you! Crawling like the **dog **you are!..."_

_Sen closed her eyes tightly, unable to stop the flow of tears coarsing down her face. Seh refused to open them when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approach her slowly. _

_Sen's eyes were forced open when she was smacked across the face. Seeing the garysue's ugly face, Sen recoiled in fear. Suddenly he was upon her, trying to rip her dress off._

_Sen cried out. She struggled against him and kept trying to get his hands away from her. Her face was smacked again, only this time, she just gave up. When the garysue pulled out a knife and tried to cut off the top of Sen's dress, he was interrupted when a dagger was suddenly hurled into his burly back._

_"GOD DAMNIT!" The garysue cried out as he stumbled off of Sen. "Who the hell did that!" The garysue yelled angrily. _

_"Don't you know when a lady says No, she means No."_

_A figure appeared behind the garysue. There was a flicker of blades, then the garysue's head simply just fell off of his body. Sen screamed when the blood splattered all over her body when the garysue fell to the side._

_A man stood there, holding two bloody swords in his hands. Blood had splattered across his features. The man didn't take a moment's hesitation. He leapt upon the garysue's body and devoured the blood pouring out of his neck._

_Frightened, Sen scrambled to her feet...Only to fall onto the ground again. Looking up from the body, the man walked towards her slowly. _

_Sen yelled," Get away from me!" The man raised an eyebrow, reached into his pocket and pulled a hankerchief. He kneeled down in front of her, and wiped her face of blood and tears. Sen tensed immediately, averted her eyes from the man's cold gaze._

_After a while, he said to her,"...What's your name?" Sen refused to look at him, the blood on his face was scaring her. Taking note of this, the man swiftly wiped his face clean of the blood._

_"There," he muttered," The blood's all gone."_

_Sen looked, and was surprised to find that the man's face was strangely pale. His eyes were a pale blue, and his black hair tied in a loose ponytail. Vampire..._

_"Not to be rude," Sen said cautiously,"But what...**ARE** you?" He looked at her with an odd look on his face. Then he uttered," It doesn't matter what I am. Know that I am working for a good cause."_

_Sen nodded slowly, then turned away from the man's intense eyes. Silence pursued, then it was broken when he spoke again," Where is everyone in your village?"_

_She bite her lip, forcing the tears not to come," They...are dead..." "Did all start when a woman came here?" He asked. Sen nodded, "At first we thought she was a prostitite, boy were we wrong."_

_"In case you were wondering," the man said as he stood up and brushed some some dust off his clothes,"The woman you were talking about, is a marysue." Sen stood up shakily then spoke with an angry voice," She killed everyone!"_

_He looked at her, frowning a little. He seemed to be deep in thought. The he said," Would you like to prevent this from happening again?" _

_Sen looked at him directly, for the first time, vengeance clear upon her face,"Yes! I'll do anything to get rid of those monsters!" He clapped a hand upon her shoulder, ignoring her wincing as he said," Good! You should come with me and join the resistance. We are in great need of recruits."_

_"When do I join?" Sen asked with a determined look on her face. He said, "In good time, my friend. First you need to train at the temple." _

_"Wait!"_

_The man looked at her,"I didn't catch your name." Sen said._

_He smiled for the first time, making Sen's heart flutter for a second. "My name..."He said,"...is Lisei."_

End flashback sequence...

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sen. SEN!"

Sen woke up from her thoughts as a very angry Sasuke yelled. Sasuke frowned at her and said," Are you gonna help me or not?" Sen looked at him for second before saying," Fine...Naruto, let me hold the girl while you carry our brat prince."

The ravenette and blond glared at Sen's retreating back. "She''s some kind of vampire I swear..." muttered Naruto.

"Shut up baka, and carry me."

"Teme..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

KA: There ya go, a little tidbit you know about Sen. I won't continue these littl eflashbacks unless you want me to.

Sasuke: You son of a...

KA: What?

Sasuke: You...MADE ME SO WEAK! WTF! I WANNA KILL THINGS, DAMNIT!

KA: (Cowers) Kakashi save me!

Kakashi: (Looking at porn)

KA: KAKASHI!

Kakashi: Wha? Oh yeah, please read and review.

That's not what I meant you jerk... T.T


End file.
